1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to baggage and more specifically it relates to a Christmas tree bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous baggage have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include trunks, bags, parcels and suitcases in which people carry their belongings while traveling. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.